


Passionate Duo

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: League of Legends Smut [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Control, Dominant Caitlyn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feelings, Female x Female, Femslash, Fingering, Flashbacks, Inspired by "Warriors", Lesbians, Love, One Shot, Passion, Sex, Takes place after "Warriors", love making, submissive Vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Caitlyn pays Vi a visit to find out if she is alright after they have captured the underground boss Urgot together. A nice talk and some teasing quickly turn into something passionate and the two women realizes once again that they need each other very badly.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Series: League of Legends Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801417
Kudos: 45





	Passionate Duo

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the League of Legends Cinematic "Warriors". I don't own any of these characters nor do I want to make a profit with this story.
> 
> There is fluff but also explicit sexual content, so don't start reading it if you don't like explicit sexual content. Enjoy it.

"This looks worse than I've expected," muttered Vi as she scrutinized her gauntlets. Her left gauntlet had received a direct hit from the arm cannon of the underground boss Urgot. There was a huge hole right beneath the wrist which didn't look as if it could be repaired easily. A loud sigh escaped Vi's lips as she realized that she will need days, maybe even weeks to repair the left gauntlet and make it ready for use.

She turned her head a little, looking at the other gauntlet which laid on the other side of her working table. A few metal plates had broken off when she had detached her gauntlet to prevent that she would be pulled in the mechanism in Urgot's chest which had reminded her of a mincer.

The chain, which the underground boss had fired at her, would have pulled her into the two rollers in his massive mechanical upper body. It wouldn't have ended well for her if she wouldn't have managed to get rid of the chain. Her gauntlets were repairable and even replaceable but her arm wasn't. Losing it would be pretty bad. How should she able to work with only one arm?

Detaching her gauntlet had been a very smart decision. The damage which was done to it was nothing compared to the consequences of losing an arm. She loved working on her gauntlets so she didn't mind spending weeks repairing them. She wouldn't be able to catch criminals in the meantime which meant Caitlyn had to do it without her. Maybe she would ask another officer to help her. Maybe she would do it alone.

They chased criminals very often but not every day. Most of the time, they sat in Caitlyn's office and did paperwork. Vi hated paperwork. Paperwork was boring. She preferred smashing faces, breaking bones and beating up criminals. Criminals feared her so they ran whenever they saw her. But that was the fun part. Vi loved a good chase so did her partner.

Paperwork was frustrating. She hated signing stacks of documents. Especially those about the damage she had done during the chase. For Vi, it didn't matter that a few walls were destroyed or a few buildings were damaged in the process as long as she got the criminals. The city and the sheriff saw things differently.

Vi had gotten used to receiving a telling-off from Caitlyn at least once a week. Sometimes, she listened. Sometimes, she pretended that she listened and stared at her partner's beautiful face instead. Sometimes, she lowered her gaze and pretended that she was ashamed of herself. In truth, she took a closer look at her partner's cleavage whenever she did that. But she didn't do it very often even though she loved to do it. If only the sheriff would know what was going on in her head all day.

Caitlyn was the entire opposite of her. She worked precisely and tried to cause as less damage as possible. She didn't damage or destroy entire buildings whenever she chased a criminal. Sometimes, it happened because the criminals loved to throw explosive things at most of the times when Caitlyn was on the chase without Vi, the collateral damage was minimal.

Caitlyn also loved paperwork. She could drink tea and relax while working off the various stacks of documents which laid on her desk at the start of each week. Vi knew Caitlyn was glad about a week without incidents. The fewer buildings Vi damaged or destroyed, the less paperwork the women had to do.

But Vi loved the action. She loved beating up people, spilling blood or knocking out teeth. She loved to teach the criminals a lesson and throw them in prison. Paperwork on the other hand... Was boring. It was so boring that she had managed to fall asleep a few times during her shifts.

Sometimes when that happened, she found her hands tied behind her back to the chair she was sitting at. It was Caitlyn's way of punishing her. Whenever that happened Vi had to beg Caitlyn to free her. Sometimes, Caitlyn showed mercy and released her after a few minutes. But sometimes, she let her wait for hours before she freed her.

Caitlyn loved such power games, especially because she always won. But these power games didn't just happen in the office. They also happened in the bedroom where Vi was often tied to the bed and begged Caitlyn for _things_. She didn't beg her to remove the cuffs. She begged her to make her feel good and much more.

Vi smirked as she remembered the last time they had made love. It had been a week ago and all started after Vi had escorted her boss and lover to her house in the noble area of Piltover.

Piltover was a beautiful and rich city so even the smaller buildings and houses looked beautiful and advanced. But there was a district where the influential families and personalities lived. Caitlyn's family belonged to one of these families. Their house belonged to the largest and most expensive houses of the district. It had five floors and a very large garden which was surrounded by a massive electric fence.

Vi and Caitlyn had attended the birthday party of the mayor of Piltover on which the blue-haired beauty had consumed too many glasses of alcohol. They had left the party after a few hours and Vi had driven her to her parents' house. Her mother and father hadn't been at home on that day because they had left the city for a business meeting.

Caitlyn had just attended the party to represent her family and she had taken Vi with her so she had someone she could talk to whenever one of the other prominent guests didn't want to talk to her. That didn't happen very often. Caitlyn had to talk to so many guests even though she hadn't wanted to.

Vi still remembered the dress Caitlyn had worn that day. It had been made out of the finest silk in Piltover, meaning it had been pretty expensive. It had hugged all of her curves tightly and had left little to the imagination of the dark purple colour had matched her midnight-blue coloured hair perfectly. Her smooth legs had been exposed just like her strong arms. Her sniper rifle was very heavy so it required some physical strength to lift it and carry it around. Like Vi, she was going to the gym but not as regularly as the pink-haired woman.

She had looked incredibly sexy in the dress. So sexy that Vi couldn't have waited toundress her once they would have reached Caitlyn's house after the end of the party. Vi had worn a white jacket and black trousers. She was not the biggest fan of dresses so she preferred to wear a suit. The jacket hadn't managed to hide her curves but her breasts were not as large as Caitlyn's so there hadn't been many guests who had ogled her.

Vi had been standing in front of the bar in the meantime and talked to the blonde barmaid while Caitlyn had tried to keep every conversation as short as possible. The sheriff had noticed them after a few hours so she hadn't hesitated to walk over to Vi.

Caitlyn was not the type of woman who became jealous when her partner would talk to another girl. She wasn't jealous in general, as long as she was sober. She had already drunk a few glasses to be able to bear the annoying guests. For Caitlyn, it had looked like that Vi had flirted with the barmaid so she had dragged her to the bathroom and confronted her.

Vi had started to defend herself with words but she had never been good at small talk or any other form of conversation. But Caitlyn was so their talk had quickly turned into an argument. Caitlyn had shouted at her at first but then she had calmed down when she had noticed the shocked expression on her partner's lips.

Vi had expected that her lover would have apologized to her and allow her to explain everything but instead, she had started to kiss her. They had made out in the bathroom but they had only shared kisses. No groping and no fingering. Their tongues had danced in each other's mouth for several minutes before they had heard someone coming closer to the bathroom. They had pulled away and washed their hands as a guest had entered the room, then they had left the bathroom.

Vi had noticed that Caitlyn had been very drunk so she had asked her if she wanted to go home. Caitlyn had told her that she didn't want to go home but half an hour later she had begged her to escort her home. The alcohol had gone to her head and caused that the sheriff hadn't felt well anymore. Vi hadn't hesitated and left the party with her after she had excused her to the most important guests.

She had put Caitlyn on the front passenger seat of her car and strapped her up. The blue-haired woman had dozed off a few moments later. Vi had been glad about this because that way her boss hadn't been able to criticise her driving style. There hadn't been much traffic on the roads so Vi had reached Caitlyn's house within thirty minutes. She had lifted her lover out of her seat and walked to the gate. It had rained heavily so both Vi and Caitlyn had gotten wet. Nevertheless, the sheriff hadn't woken up.

Vi remembered that she had had a few troubles fishing the key for the gate out of Caitlyn's handbag but she had managed it eventually. She had opened the gate, walked through the front garden and unlocked the door. She had brought Caitlyn to her room on the second floor, removed her clothes and dried her before she had placed her in the bed.

She had watched her sleeping most of the time. Sometimes she had looked out of the window or had done something with her mobile phone. Vi remembered that Caitlyn had woken up after six hours, surprise had been reflected by her beautiful face. Vi had explained everything to her, had given her coffee and something to eat, and had waited until she had felt better. Caitlyn had thanked her and invited her to join her under the shower.

Vi grinned as she remembered the moans which had escaped her lover's lips as she had pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck, kneaded her ample bosom and pressed her upper thigh between the sheriff's legs. She remembered how Caitlyn's body had trembled when she had made her climax all over her hand.

Her grin became wider as she imagined Caitlyn's nude form. Her flat stomach, her juicy hips, her well-formed ass and her D-Cup breasts. Vi loved to grope that ass and those breasts. She couldn't get enough of her lover's body. But she didn't love her because of her body. She loved her for who she was. She loved her because of the whole package. She could be strenuous from time to time, especially when they were at work. But outside work she was loveable. She was a very smart, charming and funny person.

Vi loved spending time with her. She loved the annoyed look on her face whenever she called her Cupcake. She loved the way she blushed whenever she made a compliment when they were alone. And she loved whenever Caitlyn walked over to her desk and leaned forward so her head would be on the same height as hers when they talked. Vi had a perfect view of her breasts whenever she did that.

The pink-haired woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that a certain woman had entered her workshop. It was no other than The Sheriff of Piltover who stood in front of the door and wondered when her lover would notice her presence. She made careful steps and reached Vi who hadn't noticed her yet. Caitlyn stood right behind her, her brows were furrowed as she looked over the bruiser's shoulder to find out what she was doing.

Vi's gauntlet laid on her desk so did the tools she usually used to repair or modify them. She hadn't started repairing them and it didn't seem that she would do that soon. She was staring at the photo which hung right next to one of the sketches of her gauntlets. It was a photo of her and Caitlyn at a pool during their last holidays. Caitlyn remembered the purple coloured bikini she had worn that day. She remembered that Vi had loved this bikini so she had kept it.

Caitlyn regarded Vi on the picture for a few moments. She wore a turquoise bikini which hugged her C-Cup breasts tightly. Vi was a very beautiful woman. She never admitted that and always denied it whenever Caitlyn mentioned it. Maybe Vi was just unable to accept compliments. She never blushed but she looked at her fingers whenever Caitlyn said something positive to her. Like a praise or a compliment.

Caitlyn averted her gaze eventually, looking back at the enforcer in front of her. Her pink hair was longer than usual. It reached to her shoulders and even covered half of her face. So, Caitlyn could only see one of her eyes. There was a certain tattoo beneath it. The tattoo had two meanings. It wasthe number 6 in a foreign numeral system but at the same time the enforcer's name.

'VI'

Vi was sitting on a chair which had no backrest so Caitlyn could press her upper body against her lover's back as she wrapped her arms around her neck and crossed them in front of Vi's chest. Her head rested on her left shoulder. "That's a nice picture you are looking at," Caitlyn whispered in her ear.

Vi didn't startle. She remained on her seat and turned her head a little. She didn't need to see the person to know who it was. She knew this voice and these large breasts which were pressed against her back. She also recognized her because of her rose perfume which she usually applied.

"I didn't notice you entered the workshop, Cupcake."

Caitlyn didn't comment that her lover called her by the nickname. Vi loved it. She found it cute. She told her often that she was as sweet as a cupcake. But Caitlyn didn't really like that name. At the start at least. She had gotten used to it and had stopped arguing about it because she knew Vi would never stop calling her like that.

"I entered your workshop a few minutes ago but you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice me. What were you thinking about?"

A small smile appeared on Vi's lips. "The birthday party a week ago."

Caitlyn tilted her head a little. "God, please don't remind me of that."

Vi's smile became wider. "I loved it. Especially the morning after it"

Caitlyn blushed a little as she remembered the scene in the shower. Her body started to heat up as she remembered how Vi had taken advantage of her superior physical strength and pressed her against the wall. She remembered how Vi had pleasured her with her fingers and her tongue and let her reach her climax. Not only once but twice.

She felt a sudden heat between her legs at the mere thought of what Vi's skilled fingers could do. Not to mention that there was something Vi's tongue was pretty good at. With that, Caitlyn didn't mean that Vi was talking all day about beating up criminals or about various kinds of sweets.

Caitlyn imagined Vi's nude, sweaty body for a few moments before she shook her head slightly and banished these thoughts.

She came to Vi to talk to her not to imagine her without her clothes.

"How are you doing, Cupcake?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine, too," said Vi with a smile on her lips.

"What about your hands?"

Vi's gaze shifted to her gauntlets. "They should be fine in a few weeks but I have to spend a lot of time to repair them."

Caitlyn chuckled. "I didn't mean your gauntlets. I meant your hands," spoke Caitlyn and put her hands on Vi's, lifting them up. "These ones. Made out of flesh and not metal."

"Oh, my bad," spoke Vi. She regarded her hands for a few moments, then she turned them around to regard the palms. "They are fine, why are you asking?"

"You punched Urgot pretty hard without your gauntlets so I was afraid you might have hurt yourself when you hit him," said Caitlyn worriedly.

Soft laughter escaped the enforcer's lips. "You should rather worry about him. As you have said, I hurt him pretty hard. You should have seen his face. It was priceless. He totally didn't expect that my fist would hit him that hard. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I don't worry about him but I worry about you. You are very important to me, I hope you know that."

Vi smiled. "I do and you are also very important to me, Cupcake."

Caitlyn didn't say anything in response. She just hugged Vi from behind, caressing the backs of her hands with her thumbs. Vi had a hard punch, even without her gauntlets so it still surprised Caitlyn that her hands were so soft.

They weren't only used to beat up criminals. They could also be used for working on small pieces of microtechnology. There were dozens of very small circuits and other elements in her gauntlets which required careful treatment. Any wrong move could lead to one of the elements getting damaged which could result in the malfunction of the gauntlets. Vi's hands needed to be skilled and steady which they were.

Caitlyn knew well enough how skilled Vi was with her hands. They were a multifunctional tool. They beat up people, repaired things and gave the sheriff a good time whenever she needed some release from the stressful work.

She brought Vi's hands to her lips and kissed them softly. "You must really love my hands if you are so worried about them. It wonders me that you didn't ask how my tongue is doing," responded Vi with a smirk on her lips.

Caitlyn blushed, averted her gaze and looked at the floor. "You are talking so I assume your tongue must be fine."

"Would be a shame if I wouldn't be able to talk anymore. Our shifts would be pretty boring if I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow playfully as she looked back at Vi. "On the other hand, I would be able to relax a little when you wouldn't talk so much nonsense every day," Caitlyn joked.

Vi also raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense? I'm talking about interesting topics whenever we have to do the boring paperwork. You would die of boredom if I wouldn't amuse you."

"You know you are either talking about your gauntlets and hextech in general or about the calorie content of various flavours of doughnuts and various icings. You know exactly I don't each such sweet things. At least not as many as you."

A teasing grin appeared on Vi's lips. "I know something sweet you love to taste."

Caitlyn blushed but she didn't avert her gaze this time. She stood up, leaned over Vi's shoulder and lowered her head so she could look at the brawler who lifted her head to gaze into her eyes. Her gaze rested on her teasing grin for a few moments before it shifted to her sleeveless t-shirt which was too big for Vi. The neckline hung too low so Caitlyn had a perfect view on Vi's exposed C-Cup breasts.

Whenever Vi worked on her gauntlets, she wore sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. She also wore no bra which often resulted in Caitlyn ogling her girlfriend longer than she had wanted. She could also see her breasts bounce whenever Vi rushed through the room to get spare parts from the numerous cartons which were scattered all over the room. Vi was pretty messy and too lazy to tidy up her room. She only did it when Caitlyn reminded her over and over again but most of the times she didn't tidy up the mess she created whenever she worked on her _babies_.

Caitlyn was brought out of her thoughts by Vi's strong sounding voice. She blinked and blushed a little. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that I like your outfit. I didn't know the mighty Sheriff of Piltover would look so gorgeous in hot pants and one of my monochrome t-shirts."

Caitlyn's cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Vi."

"You are welcome, Cupcake," spoke the pink-haired woman. She stared into Caitlyn's eyes which had the same blue colour as hers. Caitlyn had beautiful eyes. So beautiful that Vi could get lost in them forever if she would stare for too long. She started to debate inwardly what was more beautiful. Her eyes or her blushing face whenever she received a compliment.

Vi was brought out of her thoughts before she could come to a conclusion as she felt a not so heavy body in her lap. She leaned forward, lifted her head and saw in Caitlyn's beautiful face. The blue-haired woman smiled at her, her eyes scrutinized her closely.

Before Vi could say anything, Caitlyn had leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. The enforcer didn't hesitate to return the kiss and noticed that Caitlyn's lips tasted after strawberry. Either she had put lipstick with strawberry flavour on her lips or she ate something which tasted after strawberry. Maybe a cupcake. Or just a strawberry.

Vi loved the taste of her lips but she would love her partner's lips no matter after which flavour they would taste. She was happy and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She felt her partner's hand in her hair. Caitlyn toyed with strands of pink hair and even wrapped some around her index fingers.

Caitlyn loved the softness of Vi's hair. But there was much more on Vi she loved. Much more than her hair. She wouldn't know where to start but she didn't have the time anyways because Vi deepened the kiss by running the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip. She noticed a hand on her back and one on her hip. Vi stroked her back and her right hip softly, then she sneaked both hands under the shirt so she could caress her girlfriend's soft and smooth skin.

The sheriff parted her lips, allowing the bruiser's tongue to enter her mouth. But she didn't hesitate to do the same, eliciting a low moan from her lover. Not much time had passed as she felt Vi's hands wander. One moved upwards while the other downwards. One touched her ass, kneading it softly while the other reached her breasts. Vi didn't dare to touch her breast yet. She didn't want to be too greedy. Groping her ass was enough for Vi for the moment.

Caitlyn's hands weren't idle. One hand rested on the back of Vi's head while the sneaked between Vi's legs as Caitlyn continued to straddle her. Her hand was not inside Vi's sweat pants, not yet at least. But she was rubbing her through the fabric, causing that soft moans escaped the enforcer's lips. Vi wanted to say something as she pulled away but she didn't get the opportunity because Caitlyn connected their lips once again after she had taken a few deep breaths.

She pulled on the hem of Vi's pants, sneaking her hand in. The bruiser couldn't do anything against it because her hands were busy. Even if she could, she wouldn't stop her lover. In the meantime, Vi had sneaked her hand in Caitlyn's hot pants and was groping her soft butt cheeks. Her other hand was touching the underside of Caitlyn's left breast.

The other woman moaned so did Vi as the sheriff started to rub her again. She still wore her panties so Caitlyn wasn't touching her directly, nevertheless, it felt good. Caitlyn continued to rub her girlfriend through her panties, smiling into the kiss as Vi's moans became louder and louder.

"Do you like that?" whispered Caitlyn in her lover's ear. Her voice sounded very erotic, which caused that Vi got goose bumps on the back of her neck. Vi nodded her head.

"Shall I continue?"

Vi nodded again. The corners of the blue-haired woman's lips formed a wide grin. She didn't hesitate to spread Vi's legs a little and sneak her hand beneath her dripping wet panties. An unrecognizable sound escaped Vi's lips as Caitlyn pressed her thumb on her clit. The sound turned into a loud moan as two fingers glided over her slit.

"And... do you like that, Vi?" asked Caitlyn. She had spoken the words very slowly to tease her lover.

"I do, Cupcake," admitted Vi.

Caitlyn put her hand under Vi's chin and lifted it up, forcing the pink-haired woman to stare into her eyes. "That's not my name," she said, a strict look was visible on her face. Vi's eyes widened when she noticed what Caitlyn was doing. She wanted to be the dominant one. The one in control. The last time Vi had been the dominant one so Caitlyn wanted to take the role this time.

Vi muttered an apology after a few moments had passed. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and stopped to rub her lover's pussy lips. "I didn't hear you, my dear."

"I'm sorry, Cup... eh, Caitlyn."

"Don't call me that. I'm not Caitlyn for you."

Vi raised an eyebrow and gave her partner a questioning look.

Caitlyn waited for a few moments, stroking her partner's chin while she continued to hold her hand still. She noticed the impatience in Vi's eyes but also the need and desire. Vi needed her so badly that it was almost cruel to let her wait while looking at her. But Caitlyn had to do it. She had to show Vi who was the boss. Vi needed to realize that before she would continue. So, Caitlyn continued to stare into Vi's beautiful eyes until the enforcer started to speak.

"Who are you then? My boss, who wants to punish me for all the damage and trouble I caused during the past weeks?"

Caitlyn smirked. "Almost."

"My boss, who wants to reward me for the good work I'm doing?" Vi asked, her voice reflected small amounts of disbelief.

"Exactly," whispered Caitlyn. She stared in Vi's eyes but didn't touch her for nearly five minutes. She decided that this had been enough to let Vi know who was in control. She buried her face in Vi's neck, kissing and biting it alternately. She left marks on her neck. Marks which wouldn't disappear in the next few days.

Caitlyn was finally done with marking her _territory._ Everyone should see that Vi was already taken so no one would dare to approach her and flirt with her. Vi was hers and that should never change. Caitlyn put a few more kisses on the other side of her neck, then she showed mercy and began to caress Vi's southern lips with the tips of her fingers. The area between her legs was much wetter than before so Caitlyn assumed it would be easy to part her pussy lips and enter her. But she didn't do it yet. She wanted to let Vi wait for a few more minutes.

The expression on Vi's face was priceless. She had her eyes closed, bit her bottom lip and had tilted her head back while she enjoyed the sexual stimulation. At first, Caitlyn used two fingers to rub her but later she added a third finger.

Vi's hands still rested on Caitlyn's right ass cheek and on her left breast but the sheriff allowed her a little groping here and there as long as she wouldn't take over. She was biting her bottom lip as Vi kneaded her breasts and toyed with her nipples but that didn't stop her from spreading Vi's thighs further so she had better access to her sex.

A melody of moans escaped the pink-haired woman's lips as her lover increased her rubbing speed. She parted her southern lips eventually, inserting her index finger in Vi's needy pussy. One moan after the other escaped Vi's trembling lips as her lover pulled her finger in and out over and over again. She inserted a second finger, doing the same. Vi's moans had become much louder and more frequent over time. And then, Caitlyn added a third finger, causing Vi to moan her name from time to time.

A big grin could be seen on Caitlyn's lips as she regarded her lover while she made her feel good. She loved the face Vi made, loved the way she bit her bottom lip hard. She loved hearing her name escaping Vi's lips. She loved it when Vi would beg for more. She wasn't begging yet but she will beg soon. Caitlyn was sure about that.

Caitlyn continued to pump her fingers in and out and bit her lover's right earlobe softly. Vi bucked her hips in response to Caitlyn's fingering. It felt so good to have her lover's fingers inside her. For Vi, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Vi stopped groping Caitlyn's ass and put her hand on the wrist of the other woman's hand which fingers were inside her needy pussy. She grasped her wrist tightly and pushed Caitlyn's fingers deeper inside her pussy. She held her wrist for a few minutes then she let go of her wrist and put her hand on Caitlyn's back.

Caitlyn noticed that the enforcer was about to reach her climax so she did something Vi wouldn't have expected. She stopped right before Vi would have reached her climax and pulled her fingers out. Vi's eyes shot open, surprise and confusion were reflected by her face. She tilted her head, raised an eyebrow and did her best to hide her frustration. "Why did you stop?" asked Vi irritated. She looked in her partner's face and noticed the wide smirk on her lips.

That was just another demonstration of power where Caitlyn reminded Vi that she was in control. She wanted her to beg. Wanted her to kneel in front of her and beg her to fuck her and make her climax. It satisfied her to be the one in control but she didn't mind when Vi was in control. She also enjoyed making love with Vi when no one was in control and both were equal. But on this day, Caitlyn wanted to be the mistress and Vi had to be the submissive person.

Vi would have to tell her what she wanted, otherwise, Caitlyn wouldn't continue. The sheriff stared in the pink-haired woman's face but didn't say anything. She enjoyed seeing the look of confusion on Vi's face. She wondered how Vi was feeling and what she was thinking.

She assumed Vi was horny. Very horny. But also frustrated and irritated. She guessed she wanted to reach her climax so badly so she was not very happy that Caitlyn had denied her climax. But Caitlyn hadn't done it to torture Vi. She did it to show dominance and also because she wanted that Vi would hold out longer. She wanted to have more fun with the enforcer before she would climax and be too exhausted for a second round.

Caitlyn noticed the questioning look on Vi's face. She wanted to know why Caitlyn had stopped.

"I don't want it to be over so soon that's why I didn't make you cum. I want to have lots of fun with you before I allow you to cum," explained Caitlyn.

Vi nodded her head but didn't say anything in return. She was not pleased that Caitlyn let her wait but she knew that the longer her partner would stimulate her, the better her orgasm would be. She wondered what Caitlyn was planning to do to her. She had told her she would reward her so she assumed Caitlyn would only pleasure her and not allow her to touch her sex. She was hoping Caitlyn would allow her at least to use her tongue or her fingers to do her a favour in return.

Imagining Caitlyn's unshaved pussy made Vi even wetter than she already was. She would do anything to have a look at her clit and her swollen pussy lips. She assumed they were already swollen in excitement because sexually teasing her must have made her pretty horny.

She knew Caitlyn loved to be the dominant one so it only made sense that she got horny when she dominated her. She could only hope that her lover would allow her to lick her southern lips. She didn't ask for more. She just wanted to make her boss cry her name when she would come but first, it was Vi's turn to reach her climax. But that could only happen if Caitlyn would continue to satisfy her with her fingers.

She wasn't doing that at this very moment. Instead, she stood up and signalized Vi to get up too. Vi obeyed without hesitation and followed Caitlyn out of her workshop. They walked through the bothering corridor, the kitchen and the living room until they came to the bedroom of Vi's apartment. The blue-haired beauty opened the door and pushed her lover inside, turning the light on once she entered the room.

There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a bedside table with a lamp next to it and a single wardrobe on the right side. The walls were white and the carpet on the floor was red. There were two windows but the blinds were pulled down so no one could look into the room. Caitlyn was physically weaker than Vi but that didn't stop her from pushing the taller woman until she landed on her bed.

Caitlyn didn't hesitate to climb on the bed and position herself right above her lover. She spread her legs, pressing her left upper thigh against Vi's crotch. The other leg rested next to Vi's right leg which was bent. Caitlyn lifted Vi's shirt up and put her right hand on her pelvis, the other rested next to Vi's head as she leaned over her so her face came dangerously close to that of the enforcer. She stared into Vi's eyes, noticing the massive amount of lust as she moved her hand upwards slowly. Very slowly. Brutally slowly.

It was pure torture for the muscular woman who had almost reached her climax a few minutes ago. The area between her legs was still dripping wet and Vi's heart was still beating rapidly in her beautiful face she saw in front of her eyes didn't make it any better. Caitlyn looked so sexy when she was looking at her like this. When her facial expression reflected dominance.

Caitlyn's hand rested on her lover's stomach and caressed her toned abs. The sheriff averted her gaze for a moment, taking a closer look at the tattoos on her girlfriend's right arm. It covered her entire shoulder and parts of her upper arm and neck. There were cogwheels. Many cogwheels which seemed to work together in a mechanism. Vi loved hextech and working on machines so much that she had this tattoo done years ago. Caitlyn's fingertips brushed over the lines of the tattoo, her other hand had moved upwards in the meantime.

The sheriff turned her head and looked back at Vi's face. The enforcer bit her bottom lip hard, her face reflected lust and desire as her lover's hand found her right breast and cupped it. A quiet whimper escaped the enforcer's lips as Caitlyn pinched her nipple and toyed with it. They were rock hard and visible through her white shirt. Rock hard and pointed like pyramids.

The sheriff knew pretty well that her nipples were Vi's weak spots. The enforcer could do nothing except for pressing her head in the mattress and moan out loudly as Caitlyn's other hand found the other nipple. Her lover pinched both nipples, kneaded them, pulled them and twisted them gently. Vi's moans became much louder and the area between her legs became so wet that it dripped through her sweatpants and made her lover's upper thigh wet.

A melody of moans escaped Vi's lips as the other woman began to knead her breasts and grope them gently at first and then roughly. Her upper thigh pressed harder against Vi's crotch.

The bruiser's expression was priceless. She bit her bottom lip harder, not caring that it burst and little amount of blood flowed out. She blushed hard and her eyes were half-closed as her lover made her feel much better than at any other time they had made love.

Vi wished Caitlyn would kiss her. It would make the moment perfect if she would do that. But Caitlyn didn't. Instead, she kept staring into the eyes of the other woman. She smirked as she noticed the familiar fire in these eyes. The fire which popped up whenever Vi was really horny. Really really horny.

Caitlyn knew Vi wanted to reach her climax but she wanted to let her wait just a little bit longer. Caitlyn expected and rewarded patience. Vi would be able to release soon enough. She just had to remain patient and let Caitlyn do what she wanted to do.

The blue-haired woman stared into Vi's eyes for almost five minutes without saying anything but then she changed her position. She wasn't leaning over her lover anymore. Instead, she sat in front of her and spread her thighs further, pulling her sweatpants down slowly. She removed it and hooked her thumbs in the strings of Vi's soaked blue panties, pulling it down much slower.

Vi had lifted her upper body and her head in the meantime and looked at her girlfriend who gave her a teasing grin. Her gaze didn't leave Vi' face as she pulled her panties over her feet and tossed them away. She knew she would take them as a trophy later so she didn't take a closer look at them yet.

Caitlyn lowered her gaze eventually, her grin became wider as she saw Vi's womanhood for the first time on that evening. She was very wet, her pussy lips were swollen from her previous fingering. For the sheriff, Vi's clit was like a small gem which wanted to be touched and rubbed. A gem she could _polish_. There was also a small tuft of pink pubic hair. Except for Vi's head, her womanhood was the only place where Caitlyn tolerated hair.

The sheriff ducked her fingernails in Vi's well-formed and soft ass cheeks as she regarded Vi's cavern closely. She had cut her fingernails so the amount of pain she was causing to her lover was very small. But Vi didn't mind the pain as long as she felt pleasure. And Caitlyn wasn't that cruel. She didn't let her girlfriend wait much longer than she already had.

She lowered her head and pressed her nose against Vi's clit, her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked over Vi's sensitive and swollen labia. One lick with her skilled tongue was enough to make Vi whimper. Another lick made her moan quietly. A third made her moan loudly. The fourth lick caused that Vi put her hand on Caitlyn's head and ran her fingers through her hair.

Vi pressed her lover's head deeper against her pussy after she had made the fifth lick. Caitlyn ducked her fingernails deeper in Vi's ass cheeks but the enforcer didn't mind that. She didn't feel the pain because it was drowned out by the waves of pleasure which rushed through her body.

Vi wrapped her upper thighs around the blue-haired woman's head as she parted her vagina lips and invaded her pussy with her tongue. Her skilled tongue had no mercy with the enforcer. She licked every reachable spot of her core, smiling as she noticed that Vi's inner walls tightened around her tongue. But she didn't need this sign to know that Vi was enjoying enforcer pulled on her hair but Caitlyn ignored the pain she caused and increased her licking speed.

One of Vi's half-shut eyes rested on her girlfriend's head while the other rested on her ass which was raised up in the air. It surprised Vi that Caitlyn wasn't wearing her hot pants anymore. She wasn't even wearing panties. Her ass was bare and looked so delicious. Like a ripe fruit in which Vi would love to bite. Only tenderly of course. It reminded her of a peach because it was perfectly rounded like a peach. She wanted to taste the peach's sweet nectar so badly but she was not in the position to do that.

Caitlyn was the one who would drink her sweet nectar if she would continue to pleasure her with her tongue. It was up to her if she wanted to taste it soon or if she wanted to wait longer. Fortunately for the enforcer, her lover didn't let her wait this time. She waited until Vi begged for more. She smiled as Vi begged her to fuck her hard and make her cum. Caitlyn satisfied her girlfriend with pleasure.

Vi felt her orgasm approach, her upper thighs were still wrapped around her lover's head but they didn't hurt her. One lick was enough to bring Vi over the edge. She bucked her hips against her lover's face as she came. Caitlyn's lips formed a satisfied smile as Vi rode out her orgasm.

She opened her mouth and let her lover's climax flow in her mouth. She tasted her delicious nectar, letting it in her mouth for nearly a minute before she swallowed it. She pulled away and leaned over her exhausted lover, noticing the satisfied smile on Vi's lips.

"That was... more than just awesome. It was... indescribable good, Cupcake."

Caitlyn smirked. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I fucking loved it. It was by far the best oral sex you ever did to me! How comes that you have become so much better?"

Caitlyn grinned at her. "A woman never tells her secrets."

"As long as you haven't practised it with another woman, I'm fine," responded Vi. Caitlyn crawled over to her and lied next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Vi didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around her _Cupcake,_ placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I would never do that to you, babe. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Cupcake."

The sheriff softly poked Vi's ribs with her elbow.

"Err... I meant Caitlyn. I love you too, Caitlyn," corrected Vi. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely scent of Caitlyn's rose perfume.

"That's much better, Vi. I'm glad that you didn't yell my nickname when you came. I'm glad my real name escaped your beautiful lips."

Vi smiled at her and turned her head, pecking on her girlfriend's lips. The sheriff deepened the kiss and pulled away after almost three minutes. They looked at each other, smiling as they stared into each other's eyes.

They did that until they became tired and slowly started to doze off. Their arms were wrapped around the other and their bodies were tightly pressed against each other as they fell asleep at the same time.


End file.
